


The Perils of Unknown Materia

by rabid_plotbunny



Series: Experimental Materia [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_plotbunny/pseuds/rabid_plotbunny
Summary: What do you do when the Fusion Room's tech tells you not to take the experimental materia that just came from the Chamber? If you're Genesis, you grab that sucker and power it up, of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little ficlet I came up with while procrastinating on other things.

Genesis knew as soon as he activated the strange materia that he should have left well enough alone. His pride had — not for the first time — gotten the better of him. What else could he have done when the weasely-looking pencil-pushing lab tech in the fusion room had claimed better expertise with materia than him? Everyone knew that he specialized in materia! His mana pool was the largest in all of SOLDIER, and even Sephiroth bowed to him when it came to the glowing orbs of Gaia's crystalized power!  
  
And then the lab tech had had the gall to tell him — _him!_ — not to touch the materia that had just come from the fusion chamber because it was a new combination of materia and items and had not been properly tested and recorded.  
  
Honestly! Who was better-equipped to do that testing than him? Granted, he preferred offensive rather than support materia, but he was still an expert magic-user and more than up to the task of trying out a new combination!  
  
The tech's argument that he himself had been the one to invent and develop the fusion process in the first place and the one who tested every combination shown in the fusion tables fell on deaf ears as Genesis had already snapped up and equipped the small orange-pink orb in question. With a knowing, superior smirk on crimson lips, he activated it with the faintest touch of mana.  
  
That grin gaded almost immediately as he felt the magic spark to life, then sink _into_ him. He was suddenly a bit dizzy, blue eyes widening slightly even as he sagged slightly against a nearby piece of equipment. There didn't seem to be enough air all of a sudden and his chest heaved as he breathed heavily, almost gasping for air. He staggered, almost falling before he tightened his grip on the fusion machine as his legs went wobbly.  
  
"What—" he gasped "—What is in that materia?!"  
  
"This and that," the tech said with a smirk of his own. "A Lure materia, a Maiden's Kiss, a few other odds and ends." He took up a clipboard, started taking notes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hot. Dizzy... short of breath. My legs... are shaky, but... that could be... from the lack of air.... What in Gaia's name... were you trying... to accomplish? This... is a miserable... failure as a... support materia.... How is... weakening yourself... useful?!" Being short of breath didn't seem to hamper Genesis' sharp tongue any, and the faint blush it brought to his face could be argued as fetching.  
  
Then the tech stepped a little closer. Paused, made a note. Took a few more steps. Paused. Another frenzied scribbling of notes.  
  
"What are you doing?" the redhead asked, seeming to get a little used to the limited air — enough to get out short sentences, anyway. "It is support materia. It only affects me. Whether you are on... the other side of the room... or over here... makes no differ_—oh!_"  
  
The tech barely managed to catch him as his knees gave out completely from under him. Caught him, yes, arms circling the redhead's trim waist. Stop his fall? Not so much. Every muscle and bone mako-enhanced, his weight was deceptive. The tech barely managed to slow the SOLDIER's fall. Then, scientist to the core, he retrieved his dropped clipboard and resumed his interrupted note-taking, damn him, with a trembling Genesis collapsed on the floor and across his lap.  
  
"Elevated temperature, loss of coordination, dilated pupils. Gasping breaths, splendid!"  
  
"_Spl—!_ How is this 'splendid'?!" It took an embarrassingly long time for him to gather indignant, if scattered, thought enough to force the words out. He tried to cut the flow of mana to the orb in his bracer, but for the first time since his cadet days, nothing happened. _What?_  
  
"Of course it is splendid! It seems to be working exactly as intended! Dilated eyes, heaving chest, weak knees, yes, splendid! Blood heading south, by any chance? Ha, from that glare, it must be. Perfect! Just like in those rubbish romance novels! And they said I would never be able to create it! Ha!"  
  
Genesis pushed himself to his knees with an embarrassing amount of effort, then practically had to scale the fusion machine to regain his feet. He locked wobbly knees when they threatened to send him back to the floor, their weakness seeming to be directly related to the tech's proximity. Once again he reached inside, tried to stop the flow of power keeping the materia powered up and active.  
  
Failed again.  
  
"I'll have to observe more, see the reaction in a wider pool, to be sure but first observation says I succeeded. I think I'll call this one the Smuteria."


	2. Lesson Learned...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So almost 80 hits and no reaction whatsoever for Chapter 1. I can only assume no one likes it.
> 
> Too bad! I find it amusing, so here's some more! XD

It was a few minutes after the gloating scientist had left the room before he was able to get his body to cooperate enough for him to get back to his feet. He could feel sweat starting to spring out on his skin and there were black dots dancing at the edges of his vision thanks to the too-shallow breaths that were all he could manage.

Why couldn't he stop the flow of mana?!

On unsteady feet, clinging inelegantly to furniture, equipment, and walls to support himself as he went, he made his way to the door of the Fusion Room. He breathed a mental sigh of relief to see that there was no one between him and the elevators. He didn't know if the materia's more... virulent reactions were only in reaction to its creator's proximity, or if it was people in general and had no desire to find out. Whatever this was, he wanted to be safely alone in his apartment as he tried to resolve it. One side and shoulder pressed firmly to the wall, he slid along it as he forced unsteady steps to carry him toward those elevators.

Lady Luck, of course, laughed.

Barely a third of the way there, one of the elevators dinged then spit out a half-dozen SOLDIERs. The mix of men in Second purple and Third blues didn't seem to notice him any more than their usual respectful acknowledgement, laughing and talking together as they recalled some shared experience.

They noticed him quickly enough as their approach answered one of his questions. As they had when the scientist had neared, his symptoms worsened with proximity. His legs lost what meager strength they had managed to regain and folded beneath him. His eyelids began to flutter and his chest heaved with too-quick, too-shallow breaths. It only got worse as they called out in alarm and surrounded him where he sprawled on the floor.

One arm flopped weakly as he tried to wave them away. The damned fluttering wouldn't let him see properly, his thoughts felt sluggish, and the tiny breaths wouldn't let him get out a full sentence. "Hhhhh-" He tried to ask for help when they wouldn't leave, but even that simple word wouldn't come. "Hhhhh-"

Given only a single letter and his condition to work with, he could understand their misunderstanding, even as it frustrated him.

"He wants Hewley," one said, standing. "I'll go get him."

Another nodded. "Come on, let's get him to the lounge. Better a couch than the floor."

Dear Goddess, if their being _close_ did this to him, what would their _touching_ him to pick him up do?

Several pairs of hands landed on him then and he barely had time to sense himself going stiff before small suns seemed to explode behind his eyes and consciousness fled.

He had no idea how long it had been when he regained consciousness. He could feel the firm-yet softer cushions of one of the common area couches beneath him, and a quick mental assessment of his condition had him groaning in mortification even as a hard blush painted his face red. He might have a bit of a reputation as showy, flamboyant, and somewhat shameless, but never in his life had he ever considered orgasming in public.

He was going to _kill_ that lab tech for this.

In the meantime, though the symptoms given him by that damned materia had not abated, they had lessened enough that he could see again. The SOLDIERs who had found him were still there keeping an eye on him, though from across the small lounge and looking a lot more uncomfortable than before. _Not_ _one_ made eye contact. Understandable; he would be uncomfortable too if someone he barely knew had a full black-out orgasm the second he touched them. Angeal was nowhere in sight yet, so he couldn't have been out that long.

And still that damned materia was leeching away at his mana. Unluckily for him, it seemed to be quite efficient. If nothing was done, even if he didn't replenish his mana pool, it could conceivably be days before it drained him. And then what? Would it keep trying? Could it actually overdraw him? If so, then he had an even more serious problem than he had thought, because _that_ could kill him.

He tried to reach the bracer where it was slotted with his other hand, but even though he managed to touch the materia, he fumbled when he tried to unslot it. Damn it! Frustrated with his inability to do something that he'd done easily since his cadet days, he looked to the loitering SOLDIERs.

"Hhhhh-" _Help me._

"One of us went to get him," a Second said in response. "Hewley will be here soon."

"Ngh!" _Not what I want!_ he screamed mentally. Unsurprisingly, no one heard. He lifted the arm with its active-glowing orangey-pink materia. "Hhhhh-!"

"_'Ware Firaga!_" someone shouted, and they all scattered with the speed only SOLDIERs could manage.

_Oh, for the love of—!_ At almost literally any other time, their reaction would have amused him. Now, though? _Argh!_

The distant _ding!_ of the elevator and a quiet _"They were taking him to the lounge"_ announced his best friend's arrival with whatever SOLDIER had left to fetch him. He looked in that direction, saw a man in Second purple followed by Angeal and, surprisingly, Sephiroth. They must have been together when the Second found them. Wait. Hadn't he been on his way to see them for some meeting or other when he'd been distracted by the Fusion Room?

He heard one of the others call out from behind a nearby planter. "Watch out, he's casting!"

The Second seemed to almost disappear as he dove for cover, leaving a bemused Angeal and Sephiroth to approach unimpeded.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Genesis?" Angeal rumbled as he neared.

"Mater—" was all he managed to squeeze out before they were close enough to trigger the worsening of the materia's effects. "D-d-d-d... Mmmmm..."

For the love of—! Why were the words 'deslot' and 'materia' so damned _long?_

"'Mater'? Isn't that the Nibelese word for 'Mother'?" Sephiroth asked.

Angeal shook his head. "You know too many languages. I don't think he would actually call for his mother in any language, even if things _are_ worse than they look. They never really got on well."

Like the whole lounge needed to know about his parental woes. Thanks for nothing, Angeal!

"Oh? I never knew mine. I think I would do almost anything to have the chance," Sephiroth answered quietly.

"Come with us to Banora next time we visit and I'll share mine. I'm sure she would love you."

Yes, yes, Gillian was a saint who looked after both her own son and the unwanted redhead he dragged home one day. Doubtless she would do the same when he dragged home yet another stray.

_Can we get back to _my_ problem now?_

"Aaaa-" he squeezed out between panting breaths, lifting his arm again.

"What is it? I'm here," Angeal said. He misinterpreted Genesis' motion and took the hand of the waving arm (with its firey glow) comfortingly in both of his own.

_Shi—_

He blinked up at the ceiling, feeling both tired and... disgusting. Just how long did Angeal hold on before letting go?!

"Genesis?" It was Angeal.

Turning his head to look in that direction, he saw Angeal sitting across the room with Sephiroth, who was staring back at him with a faint frown. He noticed that he was not in the lounge, but instead in one of the VR rooms. The glass had been set to opaque, and they were the only ones there.

Oh, good. At least there was some privacy now. Even better, the room itself was big enough that he was far enough away that the materia's effect was no more than it had been when he'd first activated it. Finally!

He reached for the still-glowing materia and inexplicably fumbled trying to unslot it again. What?! Another try, another failure. He could see only one possible explanation: it had been designed in such a way that the wearer had no control over its unslotting, just like he had no control over its pull on his mana. "Bastard!"

Angeal stood at the exclamation, made to approach, only to freeze at Genesis' "_No!"_ and raised hand. "Genesis?"

"I need to... explain the... situation," he said. "This materia... won't unslot... won't stop pulling... fucking science..."

"Gen?" Angeal looked puzzled.

"You tried an experimental materia?" Sephiroth.

At least someone understood! He nodded. "It won't stop... draining mana... Can't stop it... can't unslot..."

"_Genesis Rhapsodos!_" 

Angeal _must_ be pissed; he was doing the Mom thing and using his full name, almost biting into each syllable....

"_Why_ would you try untested _orgasm materia_ on the _training level?!_" the bigger man almost squeaked. He had never heard the man's voice quite that high-pitched, even as a child. "Why would you...?"

"It's not... orgasm materia!" he hissed, blush returning with ear-burning vengeance because he could _feel_ the mess, knew Angeal was at least partially right.

"You had at least four orgasms while I was carrying you here!"

Well, that explained the tiredness, and answered his question. So he was up to _at least_ five. Had he had more than the one he'd assumed when the other SOLDIERs carried him? One was bad enough! "It's not... just that!" he said defensively. "And I... didn't know! Now... I can't... stop it!"

"Just stop giving it mana!" Angeal chided.

Genesis glared. "You think... I haven't... tried that?! I _can't!_"

"What about—"

"I can't... unslot either... I think... the bastard... did it... on purpose."

"And? What have we learned from this?"

Genesis' glare intensified. If only he had the energy to spare to Firaga right now—!

"The answer is: 'Don't take experimental materia.'" Angeal said.

"Will you just... get it off!"

"I think I've gotten you off enough for one day. You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

"Angeal!"

"No! You always do this! You rush in, grab all the new shinies and jump right in before things are properly tested, then expect me to bail you out!"

"That's not—"

"The materia that gave you fox ears and a tail?"

"That was... one time!"

"The one that had you phasing through walls?"

"Okay, twice! And the Turks... liked that one!"

"The one that summoned a Gigantuar in the middle of the Tower lobby?"

A quickly cut-off laugh. "Yeah... that one... was fun."

"You are being irresponsible, and it's time you learned your lesson."

"But it won't—"

"Enough, Genesis. Talk to me when you grow up." Angeal stood and, with a final disappointed glare, left.

For a long moment he could only stare. What had just happened? Angeal had really just left him here with a mana-leeching materia he couldn't stop or remove to teach him some sort of lesson?! Seriously?!

"While his timing could be better, he does raise a valid point. There is a system in place for testing experimental materia for a reason. There are rules and safety protocols."

"Yes, yes... I know... It's just... he said he... knew more about... materia than me!"

"He likely does, if he designed this one for you."

That this might have been deliberate, a trap set for him alone, hadn't occurred to him. "That bastard!"

"You would have been fine if you hadn't skipped the testing."

That was starting to sound familiar. "Are you... about to start... droning on about... honor and dreams... and how... naughty I am... now, too?" He sneered.

An amused smirk. "Hardly," Sephiroth said as he stood. "I will help you. This time."

Once again, Genesis felt the damned symptoms worsen as his friend approached.

A brief hesitation as the man stood above him, then knelt. A wicked glint crossed those unique eyes.

"Sssse—"

A gloved hand grasped his.

  
This time when Genesis came to, he was alone. He was exhausted, dried sweat a smelly, itchy discomfort and he didn't even want to _consider_ the state of his shorts. Ugh.

Enough already! He'd _learned_ his lesson. There was no need of that!

That being said, he no longer felt the drain on his mana, and he could breathe and think clearly. For instance, he could think clearly enough to wonder _why_, if he couldn't stop the mana drain or unslot the materia, hadn't he just removed his bracer?

Speaking of which; he eyed it, seeing the empty slot where experimental orangey-pink had been. Looking around, checking his pockets as he sat up, that materia was nowhere to be found. Sephiroth must have taken it. Fine. Not like he wanted anything to do with it, anyway. Except maybe to trick Angeal into activating it and seeing how much _he_ liked it. He admitted he might be a _bit_ sore from the brunet's brush-off.

He stood, walked to the VR room door, trying to keep his stride a little wider than usual because _ewwww_.

He saw a couple of lab techs in white coats in the lounge area by the coffee-maker, the occasional SOLDIER sitting on the couches or socializing. Head high, trying not to wonder if any of them had been one who had seen him... well... he walked toward the elevators. He needed a shower.

He was passing the Fusion Room when he heard the quiet chime of a newly-completed fusion. He looked back to the oblivious techs, then to the Fusion Room.

Maybe he'd just take a _little_ peek....

  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of weird, experimental materia and want to play in my sandbox, jump on in! ;-)


End file.
